Capture the Flag, Leo style
by greekgeek25
Summary: Reyna wasn't looking forward to spending a week at CHB. Of course she had to be traveling with her ex- almost boyfriend to a place where her failed attempt at flirting lived. Also she had to deal with that horrid leo kid who blew up her city. And to top it all off, she was forced to play their silly Capture the Flag game
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: ok, so I don't know if this is any good or not. First time writing fan fiction so wish me luck. Hope you like it! Also, I'm thinking of writing more... Not sure though...**

**disclaimer- I don't own the wonderful world of Percy Jackson or Heroes of Olympus**

Reyna was not happy. Stupid pegasus had to drop her into a lake on the way to Camp Half-Blood. Great first impression; Reyna covered in lake goo. Regardless, the campers welcomed her and Jason to Camp Half-Blood. She really didn't want to be here, even if she got a week off from seeing Octavian.

To keep the peace between the camps after the second Great War, the gods set up a 'demigod exchange program' which entitled two demigods from each camp to spend a week in the other camp. This week was Reyna's first time to really meet the Greeks, and she was not liking it. Especially when she saw Jason run to Piper and kiss her.

The day just got worse when she had to sit by Annabeth at dinner. How do you make pleasant conversation with the girlfriend of the guy to tried to date? Reyna was really tired of feeling like the third wheel. It was hard to hang out with her once best friend and crush, since he now has a girlfriend. It was awkward to talk with Dakota and Gwen ever since they started dating. It seemed whoever she talked to just wanted to be alone with their girl/boyfriend. Could Reyna ever find a break?

After dinner, Chiron made the announcement they would be playing Capture the Flag tonight. Not only does she have to endure an awkward dinner, she also has to play a Greek war game. Great.

Once again, Reyna scanned the campers, looking for the cursed Leo Valdez. She needed to find him and hurt him for bombing her home. Leo Valdez has become a cursed name at Camp Jupiter. Yeah, yeah, he was possessed, but still he started war. He will never be forgiven at Camp Jupiter. Jason sided with Leo once, and lost the respect of many campers. Reyna and the Roman Republic really abhorred Leo.

One thing was making it really hard to find Leo though; Reyna didn't know what he looked like. She didn't really pay attention to Leo on that fateful day they all first met; she was too busy staring at Jason ogling over some Greek chick. She couldn't really get a good look at him as he was bombing her home either. She had a vague recollection of him, but not enough to find him easily in this many kids.

Reyna double checked her sword and armor. She was on the Capture the Flag team that included the cabins Poseidon, Athena, Demeter, Apollo, and Hecate. She was on this team because she was an honorary Athena member, both goddesses being the goddesses of war and all. The opposing team was cabins Ares, Zeus, Aphrodite, Hermes, Dionysus, and Hephaestus. Reyna really didn't know how the Demeter cabin could fight. What, would they trap her in ivy?

Chiron explained the rules. No maiming or killing, all magical items allowed, blah, blah, blah. Annabeth explained the game plan. Apollo, Demeter, Hecate defense, all other cabins offense. Annabeth put Reyna advancing on the left flank, alone. So Reyna gets shunned, again.

The conch shell sounded, signaling the start of the game. Reyna meandered over to enemy territory. Who cared who won? She was going to be gone in a week. Reyna didn't really worry about stealth either; she could take on any measly Greek who got in her way.

She was a good way into enemy territory when a guy sauntered up to her. He had messy brown hair, tanned skin, and a tool belt around his waist. She hadn't seen him during dinner, but by the looks of it he was working in the forge. Reyna immediately dismissed him; just some cocky Hephaestus demigod.

"Hey chick, wanna make out?" he asked with an impish grin. Obviously he had no idea who she was. Who asks the Praetor of Rome to make out with you? Then again, she was wearing an orange shirt (another 'perk' of the demigod exchange program).

"Get out of my way."

"Ahhh, that kind of girl. Well, I hope you know that I am not one to give up easily, especially with you lookin' like you do." He was really starting to irritate Reyna. Who did this guy think he was?

"You look like the kind of girl who couldn't refuse a challenge. How about this- we fight. You win I never talk to you again. I win and I get a kiss. How 'bout that?" Reyna cursed her Roman nature. He was right; it was against her values to decline a challenge. Plus, Reyna figured, she could definitely beat him. His only weapon was a hammer.

"Okay. Let's go," Reyna said while drawing her sword. He hefted his hammer and they began to fight.

Reyna was surprised at his fighting ability. She expected it to take at the most, thirty seconds, but they were well into fighting at thirty seconds. After about five minutes, Reyna had her sword positioned above his larynx. The guy dropped his hammer and held his hands up in a look of defeat.

"Well, you won, congrats," he said as he placed his hands on her weapon. Much to Reyna's surprise, his hands suddenly erupted into flames. Her sword melted into his palms and he shaped the imperial gold into a rose, much like a normal person would shape clay. "Here you go, mi amor," he said as he placed the now cool rose into Reyna's hands.

"How did you..." He shrugged.

"Just a little talent I have." They both stood awkwardly. He seemed unaware of how to kiss her. Reyna was still in shock. What had she gotten herself into? Kissing a Greek? Losing a fight? Reyna examined him once again. He wasn't that bad looking, she admitted to herself. Much more muscular than Jason. Also, he had that warm-looking feeling about him, kinda like how a baker looks. Maybe, she thought, it was the fact that he could control fire.

"So..." he said.

"I lost," Reyna said. "You get to keep your side of the bet." He walked toward her and gently pressed his lips against hers. He pulled back and they locked eyes. Out of all the things she thought would happen at the Greek camp, she did not expect to kiss someone. Much less like it. Reyna found herself wanting to kiss him again. Something about him intrigued her. Maybe it was the way he was tentative to kiss her. Or maybe it had something to do with that little spark she felt kissing him. Almost instinctively, Reyna leaned in for another kiss. A look of surprise flashed across his face, but he closed the gap and kissed her.

They kissed for awhile, longer than Reyna would have liked to admit. They broke away after hearing the sound of a twig snapping under a sneaker. Reyna's face instantly turned red. Standing before her was Jason, Piper, Percy, and Annabeth. Percy had a red flag in his hands. Their faces showed shock.

"Reyna? Leo?" Percy asked. Oh gods! Did Percy just say Leo? Had she really just kissed her worst enemy? Holy Hephaestus, this was bad. Reyna couldn't face them right now. Frankly, she wasn't really thinking strait. She turned and ran away from the sound of voices calling her name.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: I changed POV from Reyna to Leo. Hope you guys like it! I'll try to update again... Maybe...**

"Leo, what in Mt. Olympus just happened?" Annabeth demanded.

"Uh... I have no idea," Leo replied. He really did have no idea. One minute he was strolling through the woods, trying to find the other team's flag, and the next minute he was kissing some hot chick he found in the woods. He almost forgot about using his fire power because the girl was just that wow. And come to find out the girl was Reyna... Man he was going to die. Leo wondered what weird tortures the Romans would come up with for him. Make him kiss a dragon? Hold him prisoner for a week? Give him over to the Venus cabin for a make-over? Bathe him in scalding butter? Maybe that last one wouldn't be too bad...

Gah! Cursed ADHD! Back on track. Romans, Reyna, his impending doom... Right.

"Dude, you were just KISSING REYNA! What was that all about? We want details, man!" Jason practically screamed. Wow, Leo thought, Jason really needs to stop spending time with Piper and the Aphrodite cabin. They are rubbing off on him.

"I didn't know it was Reyna!" Leo admitted. "We made a bet, we fought, I won and I got a kiss."

"That looked like more than one little kiss," Piper stated matter-of-factly. This Aphrodite love stuff was really going to her head. Annabeth and Percy, however, seemed a little more level headed.

"Well, obviously Reyna liked the kiss, or she wouldn't have kissed him back," Percy said.

"No, duh Seaweed Brain," Annabeth said to Percy. Then to Leo she added, "So, you like her?"

"No, duh Wise Girl, or else he wouldn't have kissed her in the first place," Percy mocked his girlfriend. That earned him an icy glare and a smack on the head. "Ow."

"Dude, the Roman Republic is going to kill you! Reyna is going to kill you! Do you know how much trouble you are in? You should really go into the demigod witness protection program. Do we even have that? We really should start a witness protection program! Would you like have to wear a fake mustache? Or maybe a fedora? I always wanted a fedora." Jason was about to go on, but Piper interrupted.

"He drank a pack of Mountain Dew before the game," she explained. "But seriously Leo, he is right about you being in trouble."

"C'mon, the Romans can't be that bad. I mean, they voted me praetor," Percy said.

"Percy, on my week there they died my hair purple and tied me to a tree for three hours. They can be bad. Also, you didn't blow up their city," Annabeth reminded Percy.

"Well, Leo's in love and I will make sure this doesn't end like Romeo and Juliet. Percy, how about you and I go reason with the Romans," Jason said. Romeo and Juliet? Seriously Jason?

"Annabeth and I will talk to Reyna about... you know..." It was still too weird to talk about Reyna or Leo kissing anyone. Leo wondered when Jason and Piper became his life managers.

"Do I get a say?" Leo asked.

"No!" yelled four voices simultaneously.

"Jeez, don't let the lover have any say in his own romance," Leo muttered.

"Sorry, Leo," Annabeth said. "We just figured you wouldn't marry and ask to live with us and our kids. This is probably your best chance at a wife. We really don't want you to mess it up."

"I feel so loved," Leo said.

"Kids?" Percy said.

"You're so right," Piper said.

"I need a fedora!" Jason said. Sometimes ADHD and godly power can be a really bad combination.

"Your plan was good Jason," Annabeth said, getting everyone back on track. "Try to get them to like Leo, but I know how hard it can be to reason with Romans."

"Let's do it!" Percy yelled.

"Hey!" Jason yelled at Annabeth, just now realizing he had been insulted. Piper rolled her eyes.

"Get over it Sparky," Piper said. "Leo go get ready."

"Uh... for what?" Leo asked.

"Your date with Reyna, of course!" Annabeth exclaimed. Annabeth, Piper, Jason, and Percy walked back to camp, leaving a very confused and nervous Leo.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: here is another chapter with Reyna's POV. Enjoy!**

"Stupid Valdez, stupid Romans, stupid Reyna," Reyna muttered to herself as she decapitated a dummy in the sword fighting arena. Feeling the blade of her sword in her hand always calmed Reyna.

But not today. There was no way she could be calmed. She had just kissed her worst demigod enemy. (If she had kissed her worst enemy, one of the giants... No, not going to go there.) Why do the fates always give her the worst luck? At least Reyna wasn't forced to live on an island and have hot taken heroes visit her. Yet.

Reyna sighed. Stop feeling sorry for yourself, she commanded herself, it's no big deal. Forget it and move on. Yeah right, she thought, forget about my first kiss. Forget about his impish smile. Forget about the way he laughed. Reyna would have gone on and on, but the sound of sneakers hitting cement stopped her train of thought.

"Go away," Reyna snarled, not ready to speak to anyone just yet. She sliced off a few more dummy heads before the intruders spoke.

"What, you don't want to have a girl chat with your favorite Greek girls?" Annabeth said jokingly. Reyna most definitely did not want to chat with her and Piper. If you haven't noticed by now, Reyna is not one for having 'girl chats'.  
In response, Reyna impaled her sword into a sandbag sitting in the corner.

"Reyna, let's discuss your feelings on the topic of Leo," Annabeth said, playing the counselor. Reyna just glared.

"C'mon Reyna-Beana, don't you want to talkie-walkie with your bestie-friendies!" Piper said in the voice you would use to talk to a baby. Reyna had spent enough time with Piper to be able to resist her charmspeak somewhat, but Reyna sensed Piper wasn't using any charmspeak. Weird.

"Uh, Pipes... You ok?" Annabeth asked.

"Yeah. You weren't doing a very good job of coaxing her, so I decided to use my coaxing voice," Piper replied.

"What were you trying to coax? A toddler?"

"Nope. A dove. Mom got mad at the cabin for repainting the walls black, so she periodically sends flocks of doves to live in the cabin. I use that voice to coax the doves out of our cabin and into the Hermes cabin. The Stoll bros love me so much."

"Why did you think that would work? Reyna is not a dove last time I checked," Annabeth berated Piper.

"Well, Reyna and doves are both animals, technically," Piper replied.

"Don't you go all technical on me sister! I invented technical!" Annabeth fired back.

"Sorry, sis, but you got nothin' on me. My technical could beat your technical any day!"

"Yeah, right! You wanna go?" Reyna had to laugh. ADHD demigods could be quite funny at times. At the sound of Reyna's laugh, Annabeth and Piper stopped dead in their tracks and turned to Reyna.

"Holy Hephaestus, did she just laugh?" Piper asked Annabeth.

"I believe she just did. Have you ever heard her laugh?" Annabeth asked Piper.

"Nope. She's in love," Piper responded. How had this enjoyable conversation turned deadly?

"Uh... What?" Reyna knew it wasn't a very elegant thing to say, but she was a little flustered.

"You didn't think Piper and I were fighting just for fun, did you? You should have known better. Children of Athena always have a plan," Annabeth said, smirking. Curses! She should have known! Reyna tried to plaster on her indifferent face, but it was too late. They had already seen her laugh.

"We just wanted to see if you would laugh," Piper explained. "If you laughed, it means you are happy, which means you liked the kiss, which means you're in love with Leo!"

"I'm not in love with Leo!" Reyna replied automatically.

"She's getting defensive. Yup, definitely in love," Annabeth said, accessing Reyna as if she was an interesting bug. Seeing Reyna's expression, Annabeth's face softened and she led Reyna to the bleachers on the side of the arena. Piper sat on Reyna's other side.

"What it this? Intervention?" Reyna asked.

"Reyna, we all love you very much, and we would never do anything to hurt you. Please take our help and go to the Institute of Falling in Love so that you may get back to yourself," Annabeth said, suppressing giggles. Reyna allowed herself a small smile.

"Ok, so not Intervention, but we do want to help you. As a matter of fact, Jason and Percy are on their way to reason with the Romans as we speak," Piper said. At this, Reyna had to laugh. Reasoning with the Romans? That's almost as hopeless as trying to convince Mr. D that Peter Johnson is actually Percy Jackson.

"Yeah, I know," Piper said. "We're doing our best to help you Reyna. There is no way Leo can still be hated that much when all three praetors testify for him." Reyna knew Piper was using charmspeak, but, nevertheless, Reyna let it wash over her, calming her nerves.

"You really think Leo and I can make it work?" Reyna asked.

"Totally," Annabeth responded without hesitation. "We already drilled Leo, and he is head over heels for you." Against her will, Reyna blushed. Cursed Leo and his hotness. (Both literally and figuratively) He was making her weak!

Maybe that isn't such a bad thing, a small part of Reyna's mind wondered. Before Reyna could contemplate that thought, Annabeth spoke.

"Ok, Reyna. Now that we have established you, in fact, do have a crush on Leo, it is time for a Piper-style makeover!"

"Wait, what? I never agreed to anything!" Reyna replied, frantic.

"Reyna, don't act like you don't want to act like a normal girl and get a makeover before your first date!" Piper replied cheerily.

"Date?" Annabeth smiled a wicked grin.

"Yup. Now, how do you feel about highlights?"

**author's note: I have some ideas for future chapters. I think I am going to let Percy or Jason narrate the next chapter. What do you guys think about Percy and Jason going on a shopping trip? **


	4. Chapter 4

"Dude, I'm going to kill you," Percy told Jason as they walked into the mall. Percy and Jason were sent on a mission by their girlfriends to convince the Romans that Leo is a good guy. Not some dude who blew up their city for fun. They would have been at Camp Jupiter by now if Jason hadn't insisted on going shopping. That dude really needed to lay off the caffeine.

"No, you're not going to kill me because I have your weapon! MAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Jason screamed. A baby started crying. Several kids ran away from Jason.

_Take me with you!_ Percy thought. Jason had stolen Riptide as Percy was using the restroom. (Percy (to audience): Yeah, don't even ask. Trust me, you don't want to know.) Jason was holding Riptide captive until he went fedora shopping. That was how Percy and Jason ended up at the Cheyenne Tri-County Mall in Wyoming.

Jason had drank a pack of Mountain Dew before the Capture the Flag game, and he drank another pack before they left. Percy had no idea caffeine could cause a demigod to go so crazy. Jason was normally a calm, mature guy. Jason plus caffeine is like giving an eight year old free range to a candy shop.

Jason was looking at the mall in awe, like he had never seen a mortal mall before.

"Jase, buddy, you have been to a mall before, right?" Percy asked Jason.  
"Nope, Nope!" Jason responded. Percy knew Piper and Jason took a trip to Piper's dad's house and said that they went shopping. He remembers Jason telling Annabeth that the architecture in the mall was spectacular. If Piper and Jason didn't go shopping, then what were they doing? Maybe they were... Yeah, not going to finish that sentence.

"Ohhhhhh! Percy let's go into Claire's! They have One Direction earrings that would be great on Piper! C'mon, c'mon! Pleeaaaaasssssseeee!" Jason said that whole spiel in about five seconds. There was no way Percy was going in there. Two teenage guys shopping for One Direction earrings in a girly store. Nope. No way that was going to happen.

"But Percy, there's a fedora!" Jason screeched. That got Percy's attention. The faster they found the fedora, the faster they could get to Camp Jupiter.

"Let's go check it out," Percy replied to an excited Jason.

"You are the best friend EVER!" Jason squealed.

"Jason, dude, it is officially official that you may never EVER drink Mountain Dew as long as you live," Percy stated.

"Whatever, BFF!" Jason replied.

"Example one," Percy muttered.

Thirty minutes later, Percy and Jason were walking out of Claire's with a pair of One Direction earrings, two tiaras, and one pink and purple 'I love Justin Beiber!' fedora. (Percy (to audience): What is with Jason's random obsession with fedoras? I don't get it. But at least I have Riptide back! I can now defend myself when Jason gets back to normal and realizes I convinced him to buy a JB fedora.)

It would have taken the boys five minutes to get the things they needed, but do you know how many things there is in Claire's to distract an ADHD demigod. SO MANY SPARKLES! It takes even longer when you have a caffeine-high ADHD demigod.

As soon as Jason was out of the store, he spotted a coffee shop adjacent to Claire's.

"COFFEE!" Jason screamed like a little kid and dashed over to the shop. By the time Percy caught up with him, Jason was already ordering.

"Could I please have a double espresso with extra sugar and extra caffeine and extra whipped cream and extra milk and extra extra caffeine!" The worker was giving Jason a strange look. Percy knew he had to distract Jason.

"Jason, lookie-lookie. I have some shiny pennies you can throw in the big fountain outside! Would you like that?" Percy said in a little kid voice.

"Pennies!" Jason squealed and ran out of the coffee shop.

"Two decaf coffees with milk," Percy ordered. The worker seemed relieved Jason was gone. A couple minutes later, Percy sat down at a table and watched some news while he drank his coffee. Percy figured Jason would be ok for a couple minutes. On the news, a camera showed the wreckage of some blast in California. What the news anchor said next made Percy's blood run cold.

"Police are investigating what seems to be an explosion caused by a gas leak in California. The blast occurred at the Caldecott Tunnel in San Francisco." Percy stared at the videos of the wreckage, but he didn't see any monsters or unusual Mist-covered things. He really hoped Camp Jupiter was ok, but knowing his luck, it wasn't.

"So much for a nice coffee break," Percy muttered to himself as he went to find Jason at the fountain.

"Oh my gods, why me?" Percy asked as he spotted Jason IN the fountain. Of course, Jason couldn't just throw the pennies in, he had to throw himself in as well. At the moment, Jason was spurting water out of his mouth. Gross.

"Jason, get your butt out of that fountain or I will tell Piper that you accidentally spilled kool-aid on her favorite sweater!" Percy threatened. This seemed to penetrate the caffeine addled brain of Jason. Jason sloshed out of the fountain. Percy dragged Jason out of the mall and onto Blackjack.

"Where are we heading, my best buddy ever!" Jason asked.

"Camp Half-Blood. Annabeth needs to know what happened to Camp Jupiter and-"

"What? Camp Jupiter is in trouble?" Jason finally seemed to get something.

"Yeah, I'll tell you on the way. Also, I don't think I can stand to babysit you anymore. I'll just pass you off to Piper."

"Do you think Piper will like my fedora?"

Percy couldn't help smiling as he said, "I'm sure Piper will be just thrilled to see her boyfriend wearing a pink hat, the sacred color of her mom."

**Author's Note: I know that didn't really have any Leo/Reyna action, but I promise the next chapter will. Also, this chapter is important for other reasons relating to the plot.**

**On a different note, I have a question for all you demigod readers out there: do you want more chapters narrated by Reyna or Percy? Still trying to decide for myself, so I thought I'd ask you. Please review and tell me what you think! **


	5. Chapter 5

**_Author's Note: I will try to update once a week. Please review! And thanks to all the reviewers who have reviewed this story. Enjoy!_**

"FIRE!" Leo yelled as his hand ignited into flame. Leo was in Bunker 9 watching metal ants scatter from the heat of his hand. Watching the poor ants run helped to keep his mind off more distressing matters. Like his first kiss running away before he could talk to her. And the fact that Buford was AWOL.

Also up on his list of things to not think about is the fact that Jason compared his life to Romeo and Juliet. Isn't that known as the greatest literary tragedy? Leo didn't think his life was too tragic, minus the fact he was cursed with fire power and killed his mom.

_Woah, too deep fire boy,_ Leo thought._ Stop thinking about the past. Lighten it up a bit. But not literally, that could be bad._

So tragedies in his life. Being chased by followers of Dionysus with pointy pinecone sticks. His best friend being a mechanical table. (Who is still missing... Where would a table go to?) Accidentally burning off his own eyebrows. Almost being pecked to death by rabid chickens. That was a weird day. The Stoll brothers just had to bring chickens into CHB to prank the Aphrodite girls. How did the chickens get rabies anyway? Leo thought he read somewhere that only mammals could get rabies. But then again, these chickens had fangs. Leo got bit by a bat fang. The bat must have really hated his cologne. Did he put on cologne this morning. Did Leo forget (again) to put on deodorant? No wonder he couldn't get a girlfriend...

_Focus fire boy,_ Leo scolded himself. No need to go on an ADHD tangent. Leo was about to continue to play with his ants when he heard the door of Bunker 9 opening.

The door blended with the cliff face, and the only way to open it was to set it on fire. Originally, Leo was the only one able to open the door. Then his friends got smart and realized that if you place a torch in the right place, it opens the door. So much for Leo's private oasis.

Leo was the only one who used Bunker 9 on a regular basis. Bunker 9 scared most people, but Leo felt right at home in it.

"Hey, Leo," called a voice from the doorway of Bunker 9. _Holy Hephaestus, _Leo thought. _It's Reyna._

Leo was about to say something cool, maybe "Hey, Rey-Rey. Wanna see my wrenches?". Then Leo turned around and looked at Reyna. Big mistake.

Reyna was wearing skinny jeans, white flats, and a fitted purple shirt. Her hair had dark purple highlights streaked throughout, giving her a majestic look. She was, by far, the most beautiful girl Leo had ever seen.

Leo tried to stand up to go to her, but the chair had some leftover grease on it, and he slipped... Right into a pile of nails. (Leo (to audience): Yep, totally slipped because of the grease on the chair, not because my knees were weak or anything.) Leo flailed around in the nails for a bit, trying to get his bearings. Since he was so embarrassed, his arms accidentally lighted on fire, melting the nails into a pile of grey goo. Finally, Leo stood up and managed to trip over some spare wrenches lying on the floor. Leo tumbled across the floor.

That is how a bruised, smoking, grease-covered Leo ended up at the feet of a gorgeous, smoking (a completely different use of the word used for Leo), and smirking Reyna.

"T'sup?" Leo asked. Reyna just looked at him.

"You make a complete fool of yourself, and all you say is 'T'sup'?"

Leo shrugged. "I try to live in the present, not in the past." Reyna looked at him with a gaped mouth, but didn't say anything.

Leo pushed himself off the floor and stood facing Reyna. "I see you have been abducted by the Aphrodite cabin." Reyna suppressed a smile.

"Rey-Rey, it's ok to smile," Leo told Reyna. "In fact, it's a requirement if you're gonna talk to me."

"What makes you think I want to talk to you? And Rey-Rey? Really?" Reyna responded.

"It suits you, and plus, doesn't every girl want a nickname from a hot guy?" Leo replied, not answering her first question.

Reyna just shook her head and smiled. "Whatever Valdez."

"Ha! I got you to smile! Score one for the Leo-master!"

"You are quite weird Valdez."

"I know. Hot Chocolate?" Leo asked. Reyna shook her head yes. Leo poured some steaming hot chocolate from a container next to his workbench. He handed a cup to Reyna and kept one for himself.

"You do know it's summer, right?" Reyna asked, but she took a sip as she was saying this.

"Hot chocolate is good any season of the year." Reyna nodded her head in agreement.

"Is there cinnamon and vanilla in this?" Reyna asked Leo.

"Yeah, it's a family recipe," Leo responded. They were both quiet for a few minutes, sipping their hot chocolate. Finally Reyna broke the silence.

"Leo, about what happened today-"

"Look, it's my fault," Leo interrupted. "I was a jerk, and I'm sorry. I should have never done that."

"No, I was wrong to run away. I'm sorry." Leo was taken aback by Reyna's comment. Did she just admit what he thought she admitted? Leo tried to hide his surprise, but evidentially Reyna saw it.

"Don't look so surprised Valdez. I can have feelings."

"It's not that... It's just..." Leo felt a blush creeping up his face. "I've never really had someone like me before."

"That makes two of us." Reyna's comment surprised Leo. Surely a girl as beautiful as Reyna would have guys begging to date her.

"Hey, one last thing," Leo said. "I'm really sorry about bombing New Rome. Trust me, if I wasn't possessed, there would have been no way I would have bombed the city. That place is epic! You have CLOUDS bringing you FOOD!" Reyna smiled at his description of her city.

"Apology accepted," Reyna said. "But the Roman Republic still hates you. But don't worry, Jason and Percy are going to talk to them and save the day!"

"High-five Rey-Rey! You used sarcasm! I must be rubbing off on you."

"You wish Valdez."

"Ouch, Rey-Rey. Ouch." Leo stepped close to her to grab her cup from her hand and throw it away. Reyna's hand on his forearm stopped him.

"I can throw the cup away for myself Valdez."

"I know Reyna."

"Please don't burst into flame."

"I promise I won't Rey-Rey." Reyna leaned a little closer. So did Leo.

They probably would have kissed, if the Pegasus hadn't run over Leo.

One moment Leo was staring at Reyna's gorgeous brown eyes, and the next moment he was staring at the brown floor of Bunker 9.

"Oops! Sorry, did we interrupt something?" Percy asked. Percy was riding Blackjack, and he looked like he was in a hurry. "C'mon, Camp Jupiter is in trouble! Hop on!"

Reyna and Leo climbed onto the back of Blackjack, and they flew out of Bunker 9.

Leo cursed. He was never going to get a girlfriend.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: sorry for the slight delay. Blame it on school. I'm thinking maybe two more chapters? What do you guys think? Tell me in the reviews. Enjoy! **

Percy was not having a good day. It started out bad when he woke up this morning and realized he overslept and missed the breakfast conch. So, he got to the cafeteria late, and got regular pancakes, not blue pancakes. The horror! Then he got in trouble for spraying salt water on his face during sword fighting. It's not his fault he's the son of the sea god.

Capture the Flag just completed his day of misery. The nereids decided he needed to be captured, so they trapped him in a person-sized puddle of mud. After about thirty minutes of the nereids playing with his hair, Annabeth stumbled upon him and thankfully released him. Of course, he got yelled at by Annabeth for being captured by a bunch of girls. Again, not his fault! As he was crossing the river to go into enemy territory, he tripped on a rock, making him tumble across the river. The good news about that was Clarisse was on the other side of the river, and he totally flattened her to the ground.  
Annabeth and Percy finally found the flag, and Annabeth let him hold the flag because of his rotten day.

The day got weirder and worse when he stumbled upon Leo and Reyna making out in the woods. Then he was forced to babysit a hyperactive caffeine high Jason while he went fedora shopping. And last of all, he was stuck on Blackjack with a very awkward Leo and Reyna. Of course Percy couldn't carry Annabeth and Piper, Jason got to do that.

Unfortunately, Blackjack was a small pegasus for three people. Percy was driving, so he was smashed against Blackjack's neck. Leo got shotgun, pushed up behind Percy. Reyna was behind Leo. Percy really wished Annabeth was riding with him.

They were about halfway to their destination when Blackjack started talking to Percy.

_Hey, boss. Look donuts! Could I get some donuts?_

_Blackjack, c'mon focus_. _We need to get to Camp Jupiter._

_But boss, carrying three people is hard work. I think any pegasus with this kind of job deserves a break. Don't ya think, boss?_ Blackjack had stopped flying and was hovering in midair. Percy knew he wasn't going to be arriving at Camp Jupiter anytime soon if they didn't stop for donuts.

"Hey, how do you guys feel about stopping for a moment?" Percy called behind his back.

"Works for me," Reyna replied. "I have to use the restroom anyway."

Blackjack spiraled down and landed on top of a parked Ford Edge. The three demigods climbed off Blackjack and inspected the car. There were four definitive hoof prints on the hood.

_Blackjack, really?_

_Sorry boss. The bright orange color attracted me._ Percy sighed. It was quite hard to reason with a pegasus.

Percy walked into the donut shop and bought a dozen donuts. He just purchased glazed; he figured Blackjack didn't need the extra sugar in the chocolate.

Percy gave the box of donuts to Blackjack, who proceeded to devour them. Percy walked over to where Leo was waiting. Reyna was off, searching for a restroom. Leo looked preoccupied, and was surprised when Percy spoke.

"You ok, man?" Percy asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine... Just... Worried." Leo worried? Man, Reyna must have made a pretty good impression on him.

"Worried?" Percy asked.

"Could I talk to you about something?" Leo asked.

"Uh... Sure."

"How do you know when you are in love?" Well, this is awkward. Percy having a girl talk with Leo. This is almost as awkward as the time Percy found Katie Gardner and Travis Stoll making out in a supply closet. Almost.

Percy really didn't know how to respond. He started to think about what he feels like around Annabeth. Percy was pretty sure he loved Annabeth. He feel into TARTARUS with her!

"Um... Okay. Does your heart start thudding when you see her?"

"Yeah... How's this answering my question?"

"Be patient! Is your skin all tingly when your hands touch?"

"Yup."

"Say she is being held captive by an evil monster. Chiron tells you that you can't go save her. What do you do?"

"That's easy. Break his orders and save her."

"You're in love."

"How- What?"

"Dude, look at yourself. Look at her. You both have dreamy expressions on your faces. You said yes to all the telltale signs that you're in love. You've stopped fidgeting so much. She's smiled. It's not hard to tell man."

"Really?"

"Really. And don't feel bad you didn't figure it out sooner. It took me, like, four years to realize I loved Annabeth. Then I got kidnapped, but that's another story."

"Demigod dating is very complicated and confusing."

"Yeah, and I didn't even tell you about Rachel."

"Rachel?"

"Nothing. So anyway, good luck with everything."

"Thanks, Perce. Good luck, too." At this time Reyna came back, and the three demigods climbed back aboard the donut-filled Blackjack. As they were about to take off, they heard someone calling their names.

"PERCY! LEO! REYNA! I know you guys!" Jason shouted from Tempest overhead. Tempest was swerving through the sky since Jason was doing a pretty bad job of driving.

"PERCY! Do you have any hair dye?" Percy laughed. He got a glare from a very green-looking Piper and an I-want-to-bash-my-brains-in-looking Annabeth. Percy waved.

"LEO! I love what you did with your hair! Do you think I would look good with an Afro?"

"Is he ok?" Reyna asked Percy.

"Yup. He's perfectly fine. Just a hint though, don't EVER give him caffeine." With that, they soared into the sky, heading for Camp Jupiter.

As they arrived at the entrance to Camp Jupiter, they were greeted by Frank and Hazel.

"Is everything ok?" Reyna asked frantically.

"Yeah, everybody's fine. Most of camp is ok. The generator blew apart and caused this," Frank gestured to the wreckage blocking the entrance.

"Generator?" Leo asked.

"Yeah, it provides electricity to camp. Our backup is working now, so camp still has electricity, but no one is really sure how to fix it. It hasn't ever done this." This sparked Leo's curiosity.

"What kind of generator do you guys have?"

"Um, not really sure, but it runs off water power from the Little Tiber."

Leo laughed. "Really? Water powered? No wonder it blew. Those things never last long around demigods." Leo looked pointedly at Percy.

"What kind of generator does CHB have?" Hazel asked.

"It's the same kind of generator that powered the Argo II. Runs on magical substances, like water from the River Styx, gorgon blood, and nectar. After our trip, I installed it into CHB. Completely demigod approved. Lasts up to a hundred years."

"Can you install it in Camp Jupiter?" Reyna asked.

"Yeah, but I would need some parts. It shouldn't be too hard to do. Maybe take me a day or so," Leo replied.

"Reyna, you're a genius!" Annabeth suddenly burst out. "If Leo can fix your generator problem, he would be hailed as a hero!"

"And you guys could date," Percy said, catching on.

"Let's fix this thing!" Leo said. Reyna smiled at him.

"Hazel can make an underground path to get you guys in," Frank said. Hazel closed her eyes and a tunnel appeared.

"I might just get a girlfriend after all," Percy heard Leo mutter. He smiled. Finally his friend could be happy.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: Here's the next chapter! A shout out to my best anonymous friend, who helped give me bad pick up lines. Enjoy! Live life Leo style!**

**Disclamier (again): I own nothing but the plot line. Goes for all chapters.**

"Are you done yet? Are you done yet?" Reyna pestered Leo. Reyna wondered how her life could have changed so drastically. A week ago, she would have never dreamed she would be watching her boyfriend build a generator to power Camp Jupiter.

Just the word itself was weird to hear herself say. Boyfriend. Leo Valdez. Boyfriend.

She watched him work. They way his curly brown hair fell into his eyes. How his face scrunched up in concentration when he was trying to solve a problem. His big brown eyes staring into her eyes.

_Stop it! _Reyna scolded herself. _Praetors aren't suppose to get distracted!_

"You ok, Rey-Rey? You're scowling," Leo said sweetly. Reyna hadn't even noticed that Leo had stopped working on the generator and was staring at her.

"I'm fine fire boy. It's nothing."

"Were you just scowling because you will never measure up to my awesomeness?" Reyna just looked at him.

"You're pretty full of yourself Valdez."

"Jealous?"

"Yes. I'm jealous I'll never live up to your 'awesomeness'. Hey, shouldn't you be working?"

"Yeah, but I like creepily staring at you better."

"Just my luck. Out of all the guys in the world, I get the one that enjoys creepily staring at me. Yay for me." Leo smiled. Reyna smiled back.

"You know you want me Rey-Rey."

"You wish." Reyna replied. Leo smirked at her. "Shouldn't you get back to work?"

"Why? So you could continue to stare at my hot body?" Reyna blushed. Leo laughed at her reaction. "Really, I thought it would take a lot more than just a sentence to get the famously strong and emotionless praetor to blush."

"Shut up, Valdez. Shut up."

"Ouch. Looks like I picked the wrong nerve." Leo grabbed a hammer and disappeared under the generator.

Reyna wondered how the Roman Republic (RR for short) would respond to Leo and her dating. Since Leo offered to fix the generator, he has gotten mixed welcomes. About half of the RR think he's ok. Some people think he's doing a good thing, but they still don't trust him. The rest (Octavian included) still hate Leo.

No one knows Reyna and Leo are dating, except for Jason, Percy, Piper, and Annabeth. And they promised not to tell anyone. Well, Jason didn't, but that was because he was passed out on the ground, muttering something about fedoras and Mountain Dew.

Reyna just hoped she wouldn't lose her praetor status. It's only just a guy, right? Leo couldn't be hated that much...

Reyna's thoughts were interrupted when Leo emerged.

"Who's ready to play with dangerous magical substances that would kill most mortals?" Leo asked in a cheery voice.

"I'm so excited," Reyna said in a monotone voice. "How did you get these substances anyway?"

"I have my ways," Leo replied. "Plus, the Stoll's will give you all sorts of things if you promise to give them a flat screen T.V." Leo reached into his magic tool belt and pulled out a container filled with vials. "Would you please be my beautiful, obedient helper?"

"If it gets this generator done, sure."

"Did I mention you must be happy to get this job?"

"Just tell me what I need to do Valdez."

"Jeez, fine." Leo climbed a ladder to reach the place where the substances would go. It looked like a circular spice rack, with a tube down the middle reaching into the depths of the generator.

"How does this even work? Do we need to refill it?"

"Nope. It's kinda like a heart. You put the substances in, it uses them in other parts of the generator, it purifies them, and the cycle starts over again. Ok, can you hand me the Centaur's blood?"

"Here. What next?"

"Uh... water from the River Styx and melted Imperial gold." Reyna handed the vials up to Leo. "Ok, be really careful with the next one. Water from the Rive Lethe."

"What happens if I drop it?"

"We forget everything about ourselves. Most likely, we would start kissing each other senseless and then move to Las Vegas and elope."

"Really? Out of all the scenarios, you chose that one?"

"Well, I liked it better than you killing me. Hand me the nectar."

"Why did I agree to help you?"

"Because you love me. Gorgon's blood and melted celestial bronze."

"Why are there empty vials in here?" Leo had climbed down the ladder and was standing by Reyna.

"Because Rey-Rey, I need your help. Stick out your arm."

"Valdez, what are you going to- OUCH! Fire boy, I'm going to kill you!" From his tool belt, Leo had produced a needle, and was currently filling up a vial with Reyna's blood.

"Sorry, Rey-Rey, but I needed demigod blood."

"Couldn't you have used your blood?"

"Yeah, but since this is being used for Roman demigods, I figured Roman blood should be used." Reyna gritted her teeth, but said nothing. Leo removed the needle and placed the blood into the generator. Leo ran around the generator, checking random parts. After he finished, he grinned at Reyna.

"The super-awesome-oh-my-gods-I-love-Leo-I-can't-believ e-it's-not-butter generator is complete! You may now bow down to my awesomeness!"

"Does it work?"

"Are you doubting my awesome skill? Of course it works! I'll turn it on!" Leo ran to a purple lever on the side of the generator and pulled it. The generator instantly came to life. Leo double checked some gauges.

"The backup generator is now off. All power is running through this baby!"

"Well done, Valdez."

"Do I get a kiss?"

"Why should I give you a kiss?"

"For finishing this generator you for! Duh!"

"I don't know fire boy..."

"Fine. I'll use some of my pick-up lines on you."

"Please don't-"

"Girl, you're hotter than I am, and I have fire powah!"

"I can't even tell you how lame that is."

"Two guys walk into a beauty salon. One guy has fire power, one has water power. They get into a fight. Who wins?"

"Uh, water power?"

"Wrong! It's a beauty contest! Fire wins by a landslide."

"Leo-"

"Girl, it's your lucky day, 'cuz guess what? You're with fire now."

"If I kiss you, will you stop talking?"

"Possibly. Oh, here's a good-" Leo didn't get to finish because Reyna leaned forward and kissed him. Reyna didn't know how long they kissed, but they pulled apart when they heard a voice.

"OH MY GODS! ARE THEY KISSING!" Gwen screamed. Every Roman demigod in Camp Jupiter was standing before Reyna and Leo.

"I am scarred for life," Dakota stated.

"LEO? REYNA?" Hazel asked, astonished. Reyna cursed under her breath. Stupid Venus. Does she have to ruin her love life?

Leo must have been thinking along the same lines because he yelled, "Really, Aphrodite? Really? Can't you just let us kiss in peace?" The RR was still staring at them in shock, mouths agape. Then Frank stepped forward.

"Uhhh, Reyna? I need to talk to you."


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: I know, I'm mean, not letting you find out what Frank and Reyna talked about. I decided to add some humor and I figured Jason needed to be dealt with. Please don't kill me and make me move to Greenland. **

**In my last note, I said I would only write 2 more chapters... Well, I decided that I'm having too much fun writing this, so I'm going to continue to write until I get tired. Peace out in demigodishness and all that!**

Jason's head hurt. Bad.

His back didn't feel too good either. Jason rolled and opened his eyes.

What greeted him was grass. Just as Jason was wondering why in the Hades he was on the ground, another sight greeted him. Although, this one wasn't so pretty.

"WASSUP?" Leo's face dominated Jason's field of vision.

"Dude! Really? Jase, how are you doin'?" Percy came in view.

"Percy? Leo? Wha-"

"What am I doing on the ground? Where am I? Why is Leo so handsome? Yeah, it would take forever to tell you. So, long story short: IkissedReyna,sheranoff,wealmostkissedagain,Percyra nmeoverwithBlackjack,youandPercywentfedorashopping ,CampJupiter'sgeneratorwentBOOM!,Ireplacedit, youpassedoutfromcaffeineoverdose,Reynaishavinganaw kwardconversationwithFrank." Leo said in a matter of seconds.

"Catch all that?" Percy asked.

"My head hurts."

"Mine too, but that could be a result of getting whacked in the head with a Kool-Aid pitcher," Leo stated nonchalantly.

"Dakota?"

"Yeah, who knew that the Romans were opposed to a hot-looking, stylish, superly awesome Greek fire boy kissing the praetor?"

"YOU KISSED ME?!" Jason yelled, appalled.

"Obviously he is not fully recovered yet," Percy noticed.

"NO! No, dude, I kissed Reyna. Reyna. Not you. No," Leo stuttered.

"Why in Mt. Olympus was Leo kissing Reyna?" Jason asked, still confused. Leo face-palmed.

"They're dating!" Percy said, annoyed at Jason's ignorance. "Dude, you watched them kiss!"

"Percy, what in Hades are you drin- Oh," Jason said, memories flooding back. "Please tell me I didn't..."

Percy smirked. "Oh, yes you did."

"Even the-?"

"Yup."

"May we move on from Jason's soap opera onto mine?" Leo inquired. "You know, it helps to have the two/three praetors as friends. That way, the Romans can't kill me! Yet."

"Wow Leo, I never guessed your love life would be more complicated then mine," Jason stated, awed.

"Speaking of, who was your first kiss Jason?"

"Sarah, daughter of Venus. Wait, or was it Liz, daughter of Mercury? Maybe it was Caroline, daughter of Bacchus?"

"You can't even remember your first kiss?"

"Uh, no. I was pretty popular before I met Pipes."

"Did you ever kiss Reyna?" Percy asked, curious. Leo shot him a dirty glare.

"No, I don't think so. Wait...no. But what about-… no. At least I don't think so...?"

"This is just sad bro."

"Ok then Jason, when was your first real kiss with Piper?" Leo asked. Jason thought about it. He never had told anyone. Guess it was time for some bro talk.

"Well, about three weeks after we came home from our quest, I asked Piper out on a date."

"Where'd ya take her?"

"The woods."

"Really?"

"It was really romantic! I set up a picnic and we gazed at the stars. Well, she did. I mainly gazed at her gazing at the stars."

"Are you ever going to get to the kiss?" Jason gave a glare to Leo.

"I said some romantic gush you guys would kill me if you found out I said it. She smiled. I leaned in. She leaned in. We kissed. End of story."

"You all witnessed my first kiss, much to my dislike, so what about you Percy?" Leo asked.

"Annabeth, much to my surprise, kissed me before I set off on a dangerous mission that almost killed me."

"Jason's all sappy and lovey-dovey and all you say is she kissed you before you went on a mission!" Leo exclaimed, disappointed.

"Dude, lame," Jason agreed. "You let the girl kiss you?"

"Sad, just sad."

"Truthfully, my second kiss had a lot more drama. Ok, so me and Rachel were driving-"

"Did you just say Rachel?" Jason asked. Percy turned a bright shade of red.

"N-nothing," Percy stuttered. "Annabeth swooped in on Blackjack and kissed me. Yeah, that's what happened." Jason and Leo just stared at Percy. Jason ran his hand over his face. Strangely, Leo and Percy bursted out laughing.

"I-I c-can't take it a-any longer!" Percy said between fits of laughter.

"What?" Jason demanded.

"Y-your face!" Leo giggled. Jason pulled out a mirror from his back pocket. Spending time with Piper and the Aphrodite cabin had taught him that it was never wrong to want to look good. To do that, you always had to have a mirror ready. He looked at his face.

"You two are DEAD!" Jason yelled. Percy and Leo laughed. They had sharpied a mustache onto his face. Jason felt for his sword, only to realize it wasn't there. Percy was holding it.

"We decided it was in our best interest to disarm you. We made that mistake with the Stolls once..." Percy shivered.

"Sorry chico," Leo said. "But we were bored. And you were passed out. What were we suppose to do?" Jason was about to respond to that, when he looked at his arms. On the outside of the arms, they had drawn giant wings. On the inside, (presumably drawn by Leo) the words TEAM LEO!:) and JASON+FEDORAS=4EVER were written.

"I think the wings are a nice touch," said a voice behind Jason. He groaned. Reyna was a couple yards away, walking toward them with Frank. Leo jumped up.

"C'mon guys! Let's go find out what they talked about!"


	9. Chapter 9

"Why do I always get the awkward conversations?" Frank muttered as he led Reyna to a café in New Rome. As soon as they sat down, a nymph brought them hot chocolate.

"What do you want Zhang?" Reyna asked, annoyed to be called out by someone with less status then her. To be a praetor, you couldn't show weakness.

Although, Reyna was probably more annoyed at Frank because he interrupted her kiss, but she would never admit to that.

"Well, um, I need to talk to you, um about, uh Leo." Frank's faced turned scarlet, and he kept fidgeting.

"Why are you blushing?" Reyna laughed. "If anyone should be blushing, it should be me." Frank's mouth hung open, and he almost dropped his hot chocolate.

"You-you're laughing!" Frank exclaimed.

Reyna looked down, embarrassed.

"Holy Hephaestus, you really like Leo!" _Maybe even love him._ Reyna thought to herself.

"So it's not some joke or something?" Frank still couldn't believe it, even though he had just seen them kissing.

"Why would you think it was a joke?"

"Leo is, well... Leo. Not many girls (cough none cough) fall for his 'charm' and 'awesomeness'."

"Yeah, but that just makes him all the more cuter." Reyna's face took on a dreamy look, much against her will. Frank just stared.

"You're turning into Jason and Piper," Frank muttered, but then he cleared his throat and spoke to Reyna. "For once, you're in luck. The senate took a vote, and we decided to give Leo a second chance."

"Really?" Reyna asked, surprised. Romans aren't normally this forgiving. She was too surprised to even notice they had a senate meeting without any praetors.

"You should thank Piper. She set Octavian's teddy bears on fire, and he wasn't able to make the meeting."

"So it's okay to date Leo? I won't lose my praetor status?"

"Yup. And yeah, we wouldn't know what to do without you as praetor anyway."

"Sometimes, I really love the Romans."

"Seems to me that you're loving the Greeks pretty well too."

"Shut up Zhang."

"Whatever you say Reyna." The two were about to get up and leave when screams stopped them in their tracks.

"OH MY GODS! You are officially the cutest couple ever! Tell us what happened!" Cassie, a Venus girl screamed. She was flanked by two of her sisters, Marissa and Rylie. All three looked like they had a little too much caffeine.

"How did you two get together?" Rylie asked.

"Yeah, tell us!" Marissa begged.

"In detail!" Cassie squealed.

"He kissed me while we were playing Capture the Flag," Reyna reluctantly stated. She knew it was best to give the Venus girls what they wanted. They could be very annoying and persistent.

Venus girls had a tendency to speak rapidly and right after one another. Reyna just sat back and watched as they discussed her relationship.

"Awwwwwww, so cute!" Cassie screamed.

"So sweet!" Marissa added.

"He's such a gentleman!" Rylie squealed. They started talking so fast after that, Reyna had trouble deciphering who was saying what.

"His hair is sooooo cute!"

"It matches his eyes!"

"They are like warm chocolate!"

"Or coffee!"

"Reyna and Leo look sooooooo sweet together!"

"Mom would be proud!"

"Purple and yellow are their wedding colors!"

"I call being a bridesmaid!"

"Will their kids have fire power?"

"Leo looks so hot when he is on fire!"

"I want fire power!" Reyna wondered if they ever talked without using multiple exclamation marks.

"He's so strong!"

"You can see his six pack!"

"He needs to go shirtless more often!"

"Reyna, you're soooo lucky!"

"Did you see the new guy?"

"Which one?

"The hot one! James!"

"I call dibs!"

"No way! I so saw him first!"

"But you always get the good ones!"

"Ladies!" Frank broke in. "Stop talking!" The girls stopped chattering.

"I'm going to go tell Leo the good news," Reyna announced.

"Oh, before we forget," Cassie said, practically overtaken with giggles. "The Roman Republic decided that before we can accept Leo, you guys have to do something!"

_This can't be good. _Reyna thought.

"You have to let the Venus children plan a date for you! This includes makeup, clothes, and hair!"

"Crap."

**Happy Monday! Sorry it took so long to update. I didn't really know how I wanted this chapter to play out. Sorry it's so short too. Thanks for reading, and please review!**

**Anyone got ideas for the date? Review and tell me! (It would be great to get 50 reviews! I know you guys can do it!)**


	10. Chapter 10

"Rey-Rey!" Leo yelled, embracing her into a hug. He kissed her cheek, marveling at how wonderful it was to have a girl in his arms. Reyna had just come from her talk with Frank, and she didn't look too happy.

"Valdez, we need to talk," Reyna stated, scaring Leo. Surely she wouldn't break up with him, right?

"What's up?" He asked, releasing her from his grasp.

"The Romans can tolerate you and I dating." Leo grinned and planted a quick kiss on her lips.

"I knew my awesomeness would win them over!" Reyna rolled her eyes.

"There is bad news," Reyna continued. "For you to be able to be my boyfriend, the Venus girls must put on a date for us."

"Sweet!" Leo was excited. He had heard of the awesome dates the Venus/Aphrodite cabins could throw. One of his sisters, Nyssa, had been on a date planned by the Aphrodite cabin. Nyssa and her date, Will, had spent a night on Olympus and gotten serenaded by the god of music himself. After that, they had gone on a romantic walk through Demeter's garden. Leo would definitely love to go on that kind of date with Reyna.

Reyna, however, did not look too excited about their date. In fact, Leo could see her cringe.

"It's not so sweet Leo."

"Do you not want to go on a date with me?"

"No, no. It's not that. It's just..."

"What?"

"Part of the requirements is for me to get a makeover."

"What's so wrong with that? You know, I would love to see you in something other than that purple shirt and jeans..."

"VALDEZ!" Reyna yelled at him. She was blushing furiously.

"This is so fun to watch," Percy muttered to Jason and Frank. They both nodded in agreement. Leo had almost forgotten they were there, until Percy had spoke.

"If this is how they act in public, I would love to know how they act when they are alone," Jason said, smirking. At this, both Reyna and Leo blushed.

"Was I really blushing this much when you guys talked about my relationship?" Frank asked.

"Frank, you looked like a tomato. I, however, look like a hot chili pepper. And everyone knows, the ladies love hot." Reyna mentally face-palmed. Only Leo would say something that idiotic.

"Let's get Reyna's opinion on that," Frank answered.

"This is getting good. Popcorn please," Percy said to Jason.

"Leo's soooooo hot. Much more than you Frank. I would just love to kiss his soft, dreamy lips," Leo said in a girly voice, trying to imitate Reyna.

"Never, ever try to imitate my voice. You sound like a deranged hyper squirrel." Ryena said to her crazy boyfriend.

"My ears are scarred for life," Frank added.

"I could really use a blue coke," Percy said, totally off topic.

"Chocolate cake..." Jason chimed in.

"_Blue_ chocolate cake," Percy corrected.

"Guys!" Reyna scolded. "Focus!"

"Ok, I think I'll focus on your-" Leo started.

"VALDEZ, DON'T YOU DARE FINISH THAT SENTENCE!" Leo smirked at his girlfriend's outburst. It seemed he was the only one who could get her this riled up.

"Okay, whatever you say Rey-Rey."

"Sometimes, I really want to kill you."

"Your love for me is really astounding."

"If they start making out, I'm outta here," Frank muttered.

"You know you want me, Reyna."

"So, what if I do?"

"So, I believe I deserve a kiss as an apology." He started to lean in, but Reyna stopped him.

"I think I'll save it for the date." Leo smiled. He watched her walk away, most likely heading for her room, where Cassie, Rylie, and Marissa would be waiting to do her makeover.

Leo couldn't wait.

**Ok, question. Do you want a chapter on the makeover, or do you want me to just skip to the date? Review and tell me!**

**Thanks so much for reading! I hope you liked it!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Enjoy!**

"Mi corazón,"** (my heart)** Leo whispered as Reyna walked into the clearing where he was waiting. Leo was sitting on a small café table by the Little Tiber. The Venus cabin had strung little white lights all around the trees. From where Leo was, he could see the beautiful setting sun on the horizon.

He could also see Reyna making her way toward him. She was wearing a strapless black dress and black high heels. Red lipstick emphasized the contour of her lips, and black mascara outlined her obsidian eyes.

All in all, she made Leo's heart beat like crazy.

"Hola mi amor," **(hello my love) **Leo greeted his date.

"Tú ojos es muy guapo," **(Your eyes are very handsome) **Reyna replied. Leo was taken aback. He had no idea she spoke Spanish! Man, his girl was just getting better and better. Now, if she knew how to make chocolate cake...

"I lived in Puerto Rico before working for Circe," Reyna explained at Leo's shocked face.

"Well, mi reina, this date is already beneficial for our relationship." Reyna just rolled her eyes.

"Valdez, let's just get this over with."

[linebreak!]

After a half hour filled with Spanish, elegant food, and bad pick-up lines, Reyna and Leo were having the best date of their lives. Which isn't saying much, since both of them have never really been on a date before.

Unless you consider fighting a hot evil snow queen a date.

_Isn't it ironic how I did end up with an ice queen._ Leo thought as he watched Reyna finish her crème brûlée. They were at a lapse in their banter as they both finished their meals. Reyna looked around nervously.

"Is everything ok, Rey-Rey?" Leo asked his girlfriend.

"Yeah, it's just I've never had anything as perfect as this. It just seems something would go wrong."

Leo knew what she was feeling. In fact, he was feeling the same thing. Considering how much Aphrodite abandoned him, he was surprised the date went this well.

The last time he felt like this, he was possessed. Not a fun experience. Leo would not recommend it.

_Hello, any evil ghost spirits up here? _Leo checked, making sure no spirits lurked inside his wonderful brain. Wouldn't it be bad if he suddenly attacked his girlfriend 'cause a spirit told him to? Knowing his luck with love, it would probably happen.

A few more minutes of awkward silence passed, until Reyna broke it.

"So, uh, thanks...you know, for the date."

"Welcome Rey."

"So, see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah." As they were exiting their dining area, a roar suddenly erupted from the nearby trees. Leo drew his hammer, and Reyna drew her new sword.

"This doesn't count against my awesome date, does it?" Leo asked. Reyna grinned wickedly.

"Repair boy, this is what I call a good time."


	12. Chapter 12

Grace's Stuff

"Why me?" Percy groaned as he walked along a sidewalk in New Rome. His week just kept getting better and better. He won't even mention the whole donut scandal he was currently involved in. Is taking three dozen donuts without permission really that big of a deal? Romans were way too melodramatic. (Look at Percy using a big word! Annabeth would be proud!)

Now Percy had to deal with misbehaving sons of Ceres. Who knew children of the goddess of flowers and cereal could be so rowdy? You would think they were sons of Hermes.

Speaking of sons of Hermes, where were his favorite penguin socks? He swore he had them on his date with Annabeth, but after he found the Stolls videotaping their date, the socks were gone. Only Percy would be able to lose his socks while wearing them.

Ok, back on track. Percy arrived at the third Cohort and barged in. The sons of Ceres were in the process of making a dust bomb. Well, that couldn't be good. Time to talk.

"What ya doing?" Percy causally asked.

"I told you we would get caught Cameron!" one of the boys yelled to the other.

"Where else would we get the materials we needed, Trent?" Cameron shouted back at his half brother.

"Uh, I don't know, THE FIFTH COHORT'S BLACK MARKET! They always have the materials we need. The black market with the Greeks is pretty impressive." Trent retaliated.

"But it's always so expensive!" Cameron complained. Percy thought he heard him mutter something about 'those cursed sons of Mercury'.

_You wouldn't be the first person to mutter those words..._ Percy thought as he looked at the still arguing boys.

"Guys!" Percy clapped to get their attention. "C'mon, let's get this over with..."

After a serious discussion of the cons of turning the Field of Mars into the Sahara desert, Percy walked out of the bunks, feeling slightly annoyed. This was suppose to be Jason and Reyna's job! Not his!

He gave up his praetorship after Octavian attacked him with stuffed turtles. They might not seem deadly, but you've never met turtles with daggers for teeth...

So, Percy was stuck disciplining troublemakers, while Reyna was off on the date of her life, and Jason was Zeus knows where. Probably spying on Leo's date. Percy had seen Jason putting on black ninja clothes and black face paint.

Jason needed the dating tips. There was this hot new Apollo camper (Note from Percy: Not that way you perverts! I'm with Annabeth! Heck, I fell into Tartarus with her! I just noticed that a lot of girls were looking at him, and I believe I heard Katie call him 'The hot new demigod Harry Styles'. I'm just quoting her! Jeez, you guys have to make me explain all this. It's exhausting.) that had been flirting with Piper all week. Jason better watch his back. Especially now that Reyna is dating Leo, he wouldn't have any material to make Piper jealous.

_Why am I even thinking about this?_ Percy thought. Annabeth once told him that if he spent his time thinking about education things instead of random thoughts, he could be as smart as her. She was probably right.

Oh, well. He's not a child of Athena. If he was, that could be pretty awkward. Dating his half sister... Gross. Wasn't having every horse in the whole world be your brother gross enough? He didn't need thoughts like this.

Just as Percy was about to debate whether it was worth it or not to get another dozen donuts, he was intrupted by a loud crash by the camp's borders.

The fates just think they're so funny making Percy fight a monster after everything he has been through. If he ever meets them again, he will take their string and feed it to Mrs. O'Leary. Those creepy knitting ladies were the fates, right? Or were they the sausage-selling ladies? Now he was making himself confused. Where was Wise Girl when he needed her?

After a scream erupted from the monster, Percy figured he better go fight it than stand there thinking about ways to hurt old ladies.

As he was about to spring into action, the monster went down in flames. Ah, that's right. Leo and Reyna were having their date around that area. Pretty bad date, but not as bad as getting a quest from a god on your date. At least the reward was pretty sweet.

Nevertheless, Percy decided he better trudge over there and make sure no more monsters were coming. Percy walked into a clearing and heard someone talking.

"Three minutes. Not bad for a son of Vulcan. You still have to do better to prove yourself to me," said an unfamiliar voice.

Standing there, talking to a dazed Leo and Reyna, was a women with black, shiny hair pulled into a high ponytail. Gold metals glittered on her dark purple Roman toga, and gold sandals adorned her feet. Her eyes were obsidian, strikingly similar to Reyna's eyes. She talked with a hard tone to her voice, kinda like Athena. She was carrying a torch, and a sword was sheathed on her gold belt.

Percy knew exactly who she was, even though he had never seen her before.

Good luck to Leo. Talks with the godly mother of your girlfriend never end very well. Percy knew from experience.

Standing in the clearing was Bellona, Roman goddess of war, but more importantly, Reyna's mom.

**Sorry for the long time between updates! I didn't really know what I wanted to happen, until some inspiration came, courtesy of summer. Please review, they prompt me to write more! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
